survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Musette
|place =9/20|challenges =7|votesagainst =12|days =31}}Musette is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', ''where she finished in 9th Place. In [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''PanORGma]], ''Musette's outgoing personality and passion for the game quickly led her to become a host and spectator favorite. Starting off the game on Viveros, Musette won two Tribal Immunity Challenges, surviving to the swap where she was put on Casaya 2.0. Here, while closely allied with Kyle and Derek, the tribe lost the Final 18 Immunity Challenge, sending them to Tribal. Due to emotional breakdowns in communication between Musette's alliance and the rival alliance of Cia, Vlin, and Brianna, an impasse was reached and the votes tied 3-3 on the initial vote, and the tie remained on the re-vote, sending the tribe to draw rocks. Brianna was rocked out, giving Musette's alliance the upper hand, which they ultimately did not need at Tribal, winning the next two Immunity Challenges. During this time, Musette found an idol in Exile Island along with Vlin, as they both found the same location together. Musette was swapped to Bayoneta 3.0, who won all of their Tribal challenges, leading her to make the merge easily and regroup. However, Musette was a target from what would end up being the La Vlina alliance of Enzo, Lexa, Cia, Vlin, and Natalie, although she was not the primary target, Ari was. At the merge vote, Musette successfully used her Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 5 votes and sending Ari home. At the next vote, Musette won Individual Immunity and was part of the majority who voted for Cia, but after Lexa leaked the existence of the plan to La Vlina, Enzo used his idol on her and her ally Josh was idoled out. After the Tribal Council, Musette and Vlin clashed over varying perspectives on the prior vote as well as the court of public opinion within the game. At Final 10, Musette was part of the 5 to take a stand against Natalie, Enzo, Lexa, Vlin, and Cia, but their plans took a major hit when Zzra was rocked out. Musette became the main target for the majority at the next round, while some of Musette's allies believed that there was a plan to instead vote Natalie; this was a ruse, as was some of the actions in a dramatic Tribal Council. Musette was the real target, as Cia leaked to the minority shortly before the vote, leading to several last-minute flips to save face. In the end, Musette was voted out 7-2, voting for Natalie as she left. Musette finished in 9th Place and voted for Lexa to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''I am hella, obnoxious at times, and memey as hell! I am a professional stage manager at a large regional in a big city doing what I love every day! I am very passionate, driven, and good at fighting when it gets tough. '''If you could travel to any country in the world, which one would it be, and why?: '''OOooo uh thats really hard hm not to be like basic as fuck but i'd probably hit like london/italy for the culture aspect also i have family in italy huh lets go with italy ok so for italy- again i've got family there and like generations of them but. as i've said before i am a stage manager at a theatre company so i definitely have a love for the art. italy is FULL of theatre and dance and i would want to experience all of that and explore all of that just to see like centuries of theatre and art and culture and get in touch with where it all began Voting Chart In ''Make Every Entrance Count, Musette was ineligible to vote at Tribal Council after having previously given up on her right to vote at the next tribal in order to obtain a Hidden Immunity Idol. In Make Every Entrance Count, Musette used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 5 votes cast against her. In I'm Not Gonna Lay Down and Die, Enzo used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Cia, negating Musette's vote against her. Trivia * Musette split the award for Best Confessionals with Ellie at the PanORGma reunion show. Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:9th Place Category:Best Confessionals